


Sure, That'll End Well

by firefly124



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, SPN Femslash Imagines, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you this was a horrible idea!” Charlie says, running her hands through her hair as she surveyed the damage.</p><p>“Um, your exact words were, ‘what Dean doesn’t know won’t hurt him,’” you reply.  Squatting down, you ran your hand over the dent.  Even if you knew how to pull a dent, the cracks in the paint would give it away.  Of course, she’d also said, “Sure, that’ll end well,” which kind of changed the whole sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure, That'll End Well

“I told you this was a horrible idea!” Charlie says, running her hands through her hair as she surveyed the damage.

“Um, your exact words were, ‘what Dean doesn’t know won’t hurt him,’” you reply. Squatting down, you ran your hand over the dent. Even if you knew how to pull a dent, the cracks in the paint would give it away. Of course, she’d also said, “Sure, that’ll end well,” which kind of changed the whole sentence.

“Yeah, and the corollary to that is that what Dean _does_ know _will_ hurt us!” Charlie huffed out a frustrated sigh. “I mean, if anybody ever could make the bodies disappear ...”

“What bodies?”

You stand up in a hurry so your body blocks the damage from Dean’s view.

“Oh, you know,” you say, “vamps, shifters. Bummer none of them poof into dust like on Buffy.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Dean says with a chuckle that sounds not even a little real. “So, um, what’re you two doing out here in the garage?”

“Taking notes on how you and Sam have the Impala set up,” Charlie says, “getting ideas, that kind of thing.”

“Of course,” he says with a too-bright grin as he trails a hand along the car’s trunk. “Because it’s not like the two of you haven’t seen the car from every possible angle. Or like the Gremlin needs to be outfitted completely differently. Or, you know, like the front end of the car is, like, the least customized part of the entire thing. You wanna try that again?”

You swallow nervously as Charlie interlaces her fingers with yours. You’ve both seen Dean take this approach with sketchy witnesses and wannabe informants. You’re doomed.

 **“Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax,”** Charlie says.

“Well, that escalated quickly. Do you _see_ a gun?” Dean asks.

Come to think of it, that is a good point. Dean looks a lot calmer than you would’ve expected. Then again, he hasn’t seen the damage yet. Also, not seeing a gun _never_ means he doesn’t have one.

“But don’t blame Y/N,” Charlie finishes. “It was totally my fault.”

“No, it wasn’t,” you say. “It was my idea to borrow the Impala in the first place.”

“Ooookay, and you did that why?” he asks.

“We wanted it to be a surprise,” Charlie says, squeezing your hand. “And it wouldn’t exactly fit in the Gremlin. I mean, not without hanging out the window or something, and that was never going to end well. Either.”

Dean peers into the backseat and raises an eyebrow. “A giant iron curly-thingy. You’re right, I’m surprised.”

You sigh. “Not for you, Dean. For Cas.”

He looks at you like you just sprouted antennae or something. Which, to be fair, would not surprise you at this point.

“It’s called a double shepherd’s crook,” Charlie explains. 

“And Cas would want this because ...”

“Because we heard him say something about wishing that some hummingbirds would come around,” you say. “Something about how they’d talk with the bees at the hive you got him last month.”

“So what you do with it,” Charlie says, warming up to selling Dean on this, “is you hang some flowers that attract hummingbirds on one side and a hummingbird feeder on the other. Next thing you know ... hummingbirds! Also, really iron, so ... useful against ghosts and fairies. Well, the evil kind.”

Dean nods slowly, a hint of a real smile pulling at the corner of his lips. 

**”I know! Isn’t it great?”** you add. “The flowers and the feeder are in the front, by the way.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you haven’t budged since I came out here, Y/N,” Dean says.

 **“There’s an interesting story behind that,”** Charlie says, darting her eyes at you. “So, you know how the discount home goods store in the next town over has this, like, huge parking lot? And gets really, really busy?”

“Yeeeeah,” Dean says.

“Well,” you say, “it kind of has a lot of distractions.”

“Oh, you mean like little kids running out in front of the car, so you swerve to miss them and hit the carriage-return thing instead?” he asks.

You and Charlie look at each other, then back at Dean.

“Yeah, Sam’s been trying to make the viral video of you two go away for the last half hour,” he says, “ever since that social media tracker program you set up pinged my Baby’s image, Charlie.”

Charlie looks at you again and says, “I should, um, probably help with that. Even if it is probably kinda impossible. Viral? Really?”

“Look,” he says, “I’m not mad about the stupid dent. Believe me, I’ve fixed worse on her. I _am_ pissed you didn’t just ask me, though. You know how I feel about my Baby.”

“That’s kind of why we figured you’d say no,” you say.

“Or,” he retorts, “I’d’ve driven you there myself. Would’ve made handling that shepherd’s hook ...”

“Crook,” Charlie says.

“... crook easier, too. I mean, I gotta say, the first part of the video is freakin’ hilarious, with the two of you juggling the thing.” Dean sighs. “And you’re right, it’s a good idea for Cas. He’ll love it. And I can’t exactly blame you for making sure you didn’t hit those kids. Just, you know, for taking Baby without even talking to me.”

“Sorry, Dean,” you say.

“Yeah, sorry, Dean,” Charlie echoes.

“Yeah, well,” he says, “you’ll get to prove it when I’ve got you helping me fix her up. And doing the dishes for the next month. Now c’mere.” He pulls you both into a group hug and presses a kiss to the top of each of your heads. “Thanks for thinking about something Cas would like. You’re right. That’ll look great near the hive, and he’ll freakin’ love it.”

You both give him a squeeze.

“Also, I’m totally gonna take the credit for it.”

You and Charlie giggle. He might play it off like it was his idea, but you know he’ll end up telling Cas the whole story anyway.

“Now get in there and help Sam get my Baby off of YouTube. And Tweeter.”

“Twitter,” Charlie says.

“Go!” he shoves you both towards the door that leads into the bunker.

You don’t need any more encouragement to make a run for it before he changes his mind, pulling Charlie along with you as you hurry inside.

“Horrible idea, huh?” you ask, once the door to the garage shuts behind you.

“Shut up.” Charlie leans in and gives you a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s go try to erase the evidence from the entire internet.”

As you follow her to the library, you mutter, “Sure, that’ll end well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weeks 1, 2, & 3 from the SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge: “Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax,” “I know! Isn’t it great?” and “There’s an interesting story behind that,” as well as [Imagine you and Charlie panicking when you take the Impala out for a spin and you accidentally end up crashing it](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/post/113707711031/yn-crap-whos-going-to-tell-dean) from SPN Femslash Imagines


End file.
